


Betrayal

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Betrayal by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_Betrayal_

By RSS 

* * *

**ENGLAND, 1764**

Amanda and Agatha's coach arrives at the manor house of Lord Griffith Skelton. By the cut of the cards Agatha is Amanda's chaperone. Agatha is slightly shorter than Amanda but just as beautiful. The story is Amanda is looking for a husband but they are both there for the entertainment and to see what they can steal before they leave. As they step out of the coach they feel the sensation of another Immortal. Amanda tilts her head towards Agatha. 

"This could get very interesting." 

"Yes, very." 

* * *

When they enter the main ballroom they see the other Immortal. It's a woman who looks in her late thirties. She has black hair, brown eyes, and a homely face; she's presumably chaperone to the beautiful young woman standing next to her. Lord Griffith Skelton introduces them. 

"This is Lady Amanda Montrose and her chaperone, Lady Agatha Cotterill. This is Lady Betsy Worth and her chaperone, Lady Henrietta Locksby." 

* * *

**ENGLAND, 1792**

Amanda is in Henrietta's home. She tells Henrietta about the situation in France and her close shave with the "national razor". 

"My God, I thought it was all exaggeration." 

"Believe me it is no exaggeration." 

"I have to go there!" 

"Have you gone mad?" 

"There is a family, I was a maid to their daughter. I have to get them out of there." 

"Maybe they have already left the country." 

"No, they have been under house arrest for the past six months. Amanda, please come with me. Agatha is in town. The three of us should be able to handle any trouble." 

"Three Immortals against a country?" 

"Amanda, it is better than three mortals against a country." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick fills in Amanda as they drive to Nick's latest client. "His name is Jamal Kamel. There's a million dollar price on his head." 

"What for?" 

"He wrote a controversial book." 

"These literary critics are getting a little out of hand." 

* * *

They step into an elevator and Nick presses the button to the top floor. As the elevator ascends they sense another Immortal. Nick and Amanda give each other worried looks. As the doors open Nick draws his gun and bolts from the elevator. Amanda watches Nick enter a suite. She quickly walks to the suite and steps inside the office. 

Henrietta sits behind a desk with her left hand on the desk and her sword hand under the table. She smiles. "Amanda." 

"Henrietta, I see you met Nick." 

Henrietta stands and wiggles her fingers. "Yes, I'm Mr. Kamel's personal assistant." 

Nick looks dubious. "Why does he need a security agency if he's got you?" 

"He doesn't know about us. Besides, isn't there more to security than stepping in front of a bullet?" 

"It's nice when your work is appreciated." 

"Let me take you to Mr. Kamel." 

Henrietta leads them into Mr. Kamel's office. Mr. Kamel is a short, chubby man, who was bald on top. He looked about forty. "Mr. Kamel, this is Mr. Nick Wolfe and his associate." 

Mr. Kamel extends his hand. "Mr. Wolfe, and who is your lovely associate." 

"This is Amanda Montrose." 

* * *

Amanda steps into Nick's SUV. Nick turns over the SUV's engine and turns to Amanda. "Do you know if she's any good in a fight?" 

"She's good." 

* * *

**FRANCE, 1792**

Amanda and Henrietta are at the Accart estate. Amanda looks out a window at a knot of people standing around a fire just outside the gates. Henrietta waits nervously as the Accarts gather some valuables. 

Lady Accart shouts from upstairs. "My jewelry box is gone." 

Lord Accart exclaims, "Our chest of gold is gone." 

"My jewelry box is gone." Their daughter Jacqueline says as she rushes from her room. 

Amanda sees quick movement outside: the silhouette of a horse and rider dashing from the estate. 

"It looks like Agatha has run out on us." 

Henrietta yells out, "Agatha! Agatha!" 

"She is gone, Henrietta." 

"What will we do? She knows our plans." 

"Stay with our plan. She is a thief, not a revolutionary." 

* * *

Amanda and Henrietta sit inside the coach across from the Accarts. The Accarts' only remaining servant is drives the coach through the night. The coach comes to a sudden stop, Amanda and Henrietta sensing another Immortal. There are shouts. 

"Get down from there! Everybody in the coach get out!" 

Henrietta whispers to Jacqueline, "You get on the floor and stay there." 

Lord and Lady Accart step out followed by Amanda. Then Henrietta steps out and closes the door behind her. 

There are five men and one woman. Four men have muskets, the woman has a pistol and a knife, and the other man has a torch and a pistol. None of which are the Immortals. The woman has a weather-beaten face and is missing half her teeth. 

The man with the torch yells, "Decided to be traitors to the Revolution did you?" 

Lord Accart protests, "No we support the cause." 

"Then why are you trying to leave France?" 

Agatha's voice comes out of the shadows. "Their daughter is traveling with them." 

The rustic woman steps forward. "Stand aside." 

Amanda moves aside but Henrietta stands her ground. Two men push Henrietta aside with their muskets. The woman opens the carriage and yanks out Jacqueline. 

Amanda turns her attention to Agatha. "Why did you betray us?" 

"It was you who betrayed the Revolution." 

Amanda is sure Agatha is playing to the local audience. 

The rustic woman grabs for Jacqueline's necklace. Jacqueline screams and puts her hands over her necklace. 

"You soon won't have any use for that." 

Henrietta presses against the men holding her back. "Leave her alone!" The rustic woman struggles with Jacqueline. Henrietta trips one of the men then wrestles the musket from the other and butt strokes him. The two other men with muskets glance at the struggle. Amanda punches each of them in the face then draws her broadsword. Henrietta bayonets the man she tripped and shoots the other. A cut from Amanda's broadsword chops down both of her attackers. The man with the torch pulls out his pistol. Henrietta throws her musket at him, draws her rapier, charges him, and runs him through. 

The rustic woman fires her pistol, the shot striking Henrietta's sword hand. Henrietta throws her rapier up and grabs it with her left hand. The woman runs and Henrietta chases her. Amanda turns her attention to Agatha, who draws her sword. 

"It looks like I will have to take heads the traditional way." 

"That is the only way I take heads." 

The two women feint twice then attack. They parry. 

Henrietta knocks the rustic woman to her knees. 

"You like beheading, let me show you what it is like." Henrietta swings her sword and decapitates the rustic woman. 

Amanda has Agatha on the defensive. She envelops Agatha's sword and disarms her. Agatha closes her eyes and waits for the killing blow. Amanda cocks back her sword. 

Henrietta screams, "Amanda no! Amanda please, do not." 

Henrietta rushes to Amanda's side. "Amanda please no, let us just go." 

Amanda lowers her sword, gives a sneer, and walks quickly towards the carriage. 

"Amanda, did you really want to kill another woman?" 

She glances at the rustic woman's body. "I see you had no problem killing a woman." 

"She was a hag. Would you really want countless generations of men cursing you?" 

* * *

**ENGLAND, 1764**

The sun peaks into the bedroom window. Griffith lies in his bed as Amanda hurriedly dresses herself. There's the ever-present sensation of other Immortals. Griffith glances at the window. 

"I am to go out riding with Henrietta this morning." 

Amanda giggles. "I had better hurry out then." 

Amanda steps out into the hallway and sees a riding clothes-clad Henrietta. The smile disappears from Henrietta's face. She turns around and walks away quickly. 

* * *

Henrietta walks her horse into the stables after a ride. Amanda follows her in. "Henrietta?" 

"Oh Amanda, if you are here to do some riding you are not properly dressed." 

"I came to see you. I thought we should talk about what happened." 

"I see no reason. It is a private matter between you and Lord Skelton." 

"Henrietta, stop acting as if you have no concern here." 

"You would prefer me to act emotional about it?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well." 

Henrietta reaches into her dress and pulls out her sword. "Draw your sword!" 

Amanda knows she must choose her words carefully or she might talk herself into a fight she doesn't want. 

Henrietta smiles and lowers her sword. "Any emotional reaction would look just as ridiculous. Amanda, when you look like me you soon get use to men finding their way to other women." 

She sheathes her sword. "You did not really think I would try to kill you did you?" 

"Oh no." Amanda's tone betrays her doubt. 

"Amanda, if I killed you, countless generations of men would curse me." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda, Nick and Henrietta approach a human rights organization's office. They feel the sensation of another Immortal. Nick looks worried. 

Amanda smiles. "The good guys often join such organizations." 

They enter the office. There is a young mortal man at the receptionist desk. "May I help you?" 

"I am Henrietta Locksby. This is Nick Wolfe and Amanda Montrose. We're expected." 

The man checks an appointment book then picks up a telephone. "Jamal Kamel's personal assistant is here." He hangs up the phone. 

"Claudine Pilgrin and Agatha Cotterill will be out to meet you momentarily." 

Amanda mutters. "Sometimes bad guys also join." 

Claudine and Agatha step into the lobby. Claudine is a woman who looks about fifty. She extends her hand. 

"I'm Claudine Pilgrin and this is Agatha Cotterill." 

"I am Henrietta Locksby. This is Nick Wolfe and Amanda Montrose. They are in charge of Jamal Kamel's security." 

"Let me say how happy we are to be hosting Jamal Kamel's speech." 

"Thank you. He is also happy to be speaking to your well respected organization." 

* * *

They are at an auditorium. Claudine speaks to Henrietta about the schedule, format, and sound system. Nick looks over the auditorium for possible sniper positions, exits, and good places to post his people. Amanda angles to get Agatha far enough from Claudine. 

Finally Agatha is far enough away from Claudine that Amanda can talk to her. "What are you up to?" 

"Just what it seems. Amanda, like you, I've done much I should be ashamed of in my past. I decided I should be helping humanity rather than preying upon it. What are you up to?" 

"Nick Wolfe, he's made an honest woman out of me." 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, and Henrietta are in Nick's office. Nick and Henrietta sit by Nick's desk as Amanda paces the floor. 

"People can change, but what she did -" 

"Amanda, that was over 200 years ago. Even that may have been a lapse." 

"Henrietta, for a while we were thick as thieves, I mean that literally." 

"Amanda, you and Nick are hired to protect Jamal Kamel's life, not his wallet." 

Nick speaks in a low voice, "She's still a major security risk." 

Henrietta turns to Nick. "What do you plan to do about it?" 

"Ask they not include her." 

"When they ask 'why?' - and they will - what will you say, because of something she did over 200 years ago?" 

"I'll make some checks. If she hasn't changed she might have a record for this lifetime. We'll definitely keep a closer eye on her." 

* * *

Nick, Amanda, and the rest of the security team are outside an auditorium. They are making the final security checks before they open the building for guests. Claudine and Agatha appear at the front door but one of Nick's guards stops them. Nick and Amanda rush over. 

"It's okay!" 

The guard steps aside and the women walk past. Nick steps in front of them. "I will have to check your handbags." 

Claudine is incensed. "How dare you check us!" 

"You don't want us to show prejudice, do you?" 

Agatha opens her handbag containing a wallet, lipstick, a nail file, and a camera. 

* * *

Jamal Kamel has finished his speech and the question and answer session. Kamel and the rest of the crowd file into the reception area. Henrietta seems relieved. Agatha has a water bottle in her hand. She steps into the bathroom. 

Nick scans the area then walks over to Amanda. "Where's Agatha?" 

"She's in the bathroom." 

Henrietta looks in Nick's direction and he signals her to come to him. Henrietta leaves Kamal's side and walks over to Nick. 

"What is it?" 

"We should usher Kamel out of here." 

"He'll stay here about twenty more minutes." 

"He should leave now." 

"His cause is important, even more important than his life. This is a great opportunity for him to gain supporters. If he was going to cloister himself I wouldn't have called you." 

Agatha walks towards Kamal, twisting the water bottle's cap and throws it at him. She turns and drops to the floor. The bottle hits Kamel then explodes; followed by screaming and running. Henrietta screams and rushes to Kamal. Agatha runs straight to the door. She easily overpowers the guard and takes his gun. She shoots him once in the head then shoots two men, apparently at random. Nick barks out instructions into his microphone. He and Amanda push against the crowd to get to the front door. They and two of Nick's men run out the front door 

Agatha runs towards a man waiting on a motorcycle. The man on the motorcycle fires a Kalashnikov at Nick and his security teams. Nick shoots the man on the motorcycle. Agatha pushes the dying man off the motorcycle, mounts it and speeds away. Nick and his security team fire at Agatha but miss. Nick orders his men to stay behind then he and Amanda run to his SUV. 

Henrietta runs out of the building, she breaks off her high heels and runs towards Amanda and Nick. Amanda and Nick step inside the SUV. A tearful Henrietta runs up and bangs on the rear door. Amanda unlocks the door for her. 

"She can handle herself in a fight, Nick." 

Henrietta jumps in the car and Nick chases after Agatha. Agatha makes a left turn. When Nick reaches the street where Agatha made her turn she is gone. Nick tries to anticipate where and guess which way she made her second turn. 

Amanda turns to Nick. "Holy ground." 

"Good point. I've got a hunch where. The only problem is if she's got some friends with her they can shoot at us-" 

"But we can't shoot at them." 

"Exactly, and the cops aren't going to go in without proof." 

"And sensing her isn't proof." 

Henrietta leans forward. "Why don't we drive by anyway? That way we'll at least confirm her whereabouts." 

* * *

Amanda walks outside the perimeter as Nick, with Henrietta in the back seat, drives around the back. Amanda feels the sensation. She talks into her microphone. 

"She's in there all right." 

"This is going to be an odd stake out." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in a car a block away. Amanda watches through binoculars as a crowd files off Holy Ground. 

Nick remarks, "Excellent camouflage." 

"Not for us. You watch my back." 

Amanda steps out of Nick's SUV and approaches the crowd. She senses Agatha and Amanda ferrets her out. Agatha is covered from head to toe. Agatha behaves as if she doesn't notice Amanda, walking to a burned out industrial area. Agatha walks into the remains of a warehouse. Amanda draws her sword and steps inside. There stands Agatha with her head uncovered and her sword unsheathed. 

"Why did you do it?" 

"The same reason I did it the last time." 

"Money?" 

"Money, and to get myself in on the ground floor. They'll be running the world in a few short decades, a blink of an eye for us." 

"You won't be around to see it." 

Amanda hears an exchange of gunfire in the distance. 

"Whoever you had watching your back is now otherwise engaged." 

"Not for long, which is more than I can say for whoever was watching your back." 

Henrietta steps behind Agatha. 

"Agatha Cotterill, I am Henrietta Locksby and I come for your head." Henrietta draws her sword. 

"Henrietta, I was here first." 

"You talk too much, Amanda." 

Henrietta goes on the attack. She parries with Agatha. Henrietta steadily drives Agatha back. Agatha tries to turn tables on Henrietta to no avail. Henrietta jumps back causing Agatha to overextend her swing. Henrietta trips her and knocks the sword from Agatha's hand. 

"There can be only one." Henrietta sends her sword crashing down on Agatha's neck. 

Henrietta looks at Amanda. A ghostly glow moves from Agatha's body to Henrietta. A series of lightning bolts strike Henrietta. She looks at her fingernails and smiles. Lightning flies to her fingertips. There is a rush of wind throughout the building. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda, Nick, and Henrietta are in Amanda's suite. A sullen Henrietta explains how she found Amanda and Agatha. 

"I figured she would leave after a service, that way she would have a crowd for cover. I figured when she sensed one of you she would go to a spot where the matter could be settled. That was the closest place for a challenge." 

"Very clever." 

"God she was beautiful. I feel like a hag. Countless generations of men are going to curse me." 

Nick takes Henrietta's hand. "No, countless generations of men should thank you. Starting with me. Thank you." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2006   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
